vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, also known as DK or D. Kong, is a powerful hero Kong from Donkey Kong Island (however, he has also been a villain on multiple occasions, as seen in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series). He is a carefree ape who spends his days collecting Bananas and spends time with his friends, particularly his buddy Diddy Kong. However, when trouble arises, Donkey Kong jumps headfirst into the action to help his friends and protect his island. Cranky Kong was the original Donkey Kong, but he relinquished the name to his replacement sometime before the events of Donkey Kong Country. Description Donkey Kong is an ape with muscular pecs, a slim stomach, and large triceps and biceps; all surrounded in chocolate brown fur. The fur on his head gives off the appearance of a human hairstyle. He wears a single item of clothing: a red necktie with the "DK" logo printed on it in yellow. According to the talking microphone named Microbuffer that serves the announcer for the fight against K. Rool in Donkey Kong 64, Donkey Kong weighs 800 pounds (363 kg). History Background During Baby Donkey Kong's infancy, he is stolen from his treetop home by Kamek and his Toady army during their massive kidnapping spree. However, Baby DK meets the Yoshis and greatly helps them in their quest to defeat the Koopa Troop. When riding on a Yoshi's back, Baby Donkey Kong helps the Yoshis perform many special moves, such as climbing vines and charging. Baby DK is one of the seven Star Children. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong's first appearance is in the Arcade game of the same name, where he is the main enemy. In the game, Donkey Kong was the pet gorilla of "Jumpman" (later renamed Mario), but he escapes and angrily carries Mario's girlfriend Pauline to the top of a high construction site. He is pursued by Mario and attacks him by throwing Barrels and creating living Fire. He is eventually pursued to the top of the construction site, where Mario causes the bars supporting him to crash, sending him to the ground. Donkey Kong tries to kidnap Pauline yet again in the 1994 Game Boy remake Donkey Kong, and this time he's accompanied by his son, Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong's tactics in this game remain virtually the same, attacking mainly by throwing a variety of objects at Mario, although there are unique stage hazards whenever he confronts Donkey Kong. In the end, Donkey Kong transformed into a giant using the Super Mushrooms, but he was defeated. Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong takes the role of damsel-in-distress during Donkey Kong Jr. In this game, Mario actually kidnaps Donkey Kong and stands guard next to his cage with a whip, sending various enemies like Snapjaws and Nitpickers to attack Donkey Kong Jr. In the end, Donkey Kong Jr. defeats Mario to free Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong 3 In Donkey Kong 3, Donkey Kong is a main villain once again, although this time, he does not fight Mario (who had gone on to star in his own series and would not meet with Donkey Kong again until much later). In this game, Donkey Kong goes on a rampage inside a greenhouse, and a local exterminator called Stanley is called in to defeat him (along with various insects that are destroying plants in the greenhouse). Donkey Kong uses a system of ropes to lower himself to the greenhouse floor. When he reaches the floor, the game ends, and Donkey Kong is able to destroy the rest of the greenhouse. After Stanley sprays Donkey Kong with insecticide three times to keep him off of the greenhouse floor, he runs away. In the final stage (though after this the first stage follows again, tougher than before), Donkey Kong is forced back and gets his head stuck in a beehive. Donkey Kong Country On a stormy night, the Kremling Krew arrives at Donkey Kong Island and steals the Banana Hoard. When Diddy attempts to guard it, the Kremling soldiers trap him in a barrel. The events enrage Donkey Kong upon his return to the Hoard, and he sets out to reclaim his stash. Rescuing Diddy from his barrel prison along the way, the two of them slowly defeat the enormous Kremling forces during their travels throughout Donkey Kong Island with the aid of Candy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Funky Kong. Eventually, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong find King K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings. After defeating the slightly deranged king, the Kongs reclaim the Banana Hoard and return home. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest After his long adventures, Donkey Kong decides to rest on the beach. During the day, the Kremlings kidnap the ape, leaving their footprints, a smashed chair, and a note behind them. Donkey Kong is locked in a cage on Crocodile Isle, the latest Kremling hideout. Using Donkey Kong as a bargaining chip, Kaptain K. Rool, the new identity of King K. Rool, offers to return him in exchange for the Banana Hoard. However, instead of giving in, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong defeat the Kremlings and rescue Donkey Kong. Crocodile Isle sinks into the ocean afterward, but Kaptain K. Rool escapes on his ship. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! One day, Donkey Kong decides to take his friend Diddy Kong on a fishing trip in the Northern Kremisphere. While there, they are overpowered and captured by the Kremlings, who claim to now be ruled by an unusual mechanical being named KAOS. Back home, Dixie Kong grows suspicious when the Kongs do not return. She, along with her cousin Kiddy Kong, who she was babysitting at the time, set out to investigate, eventually discovering that Baron K. Roolenstein, another identity of King K. Rool, is behind the entire plot. Defeating him, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are released. However, shortly after Cranky Kong criticizes Dixie and Kiddy Kong for their fight, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong approach Cranky Kong ominously with the intention of beating him up in retribution. Donkey Kong 64 His plots to kidnap Donkey Kong continuously coming short, King K. Rool ditches all traces of pretense and develops a machine, the Blast-O-Matic, capable of completely destroying Donkey Kong Isle. However, due to the incompetence of his underlings, K. Rool's Ship crashes into rocks offshore and delays the blast. Squawks the Parrot, a friend of Donkey Kong, witnesses these events and reports to Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong discovers that all 201 of his Golden Bananas are stolen and four of his friends are kidnapped: Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong, locked behind cages throughout the island. Donkey Kong discovers a floating isle attached to the main mechanical island. Inside, K. Lumsy, an enormous, disobedient Kremling, is locked up for not destroying the island. When DK promises to get him out of the cage, K. Lumsy jumps for joy, opening up a pathway to Jungle Japes. Once there, Donkey Kong finds Diddy Kong and frees him. Many other friendly faces are found among the Kremling armies, including Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, Snide, Troff, and Scoff. In a later area, Candy Kong also joins the fight. One of her gifts to Donkey Kong is a set of Bongos, which affects Donkey Kong's later life. As Donkey Kong frees his buddies, they in turn help him find his Golden Bananas and the keys to K. Lumsy’s cage. Eventually, the team is able to take on K. Rool in a boxing match. After his defeat, K. Rool flees the island. Donkey Kong Country Returns Donkey Kong returns as a playable character in the Wii game, Donkey Kong Country Returns and the 3DS remake Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, along with his little buddy Diddy Kong. In this game, the two Kongs set off on another quest to reclaim their banana hoard from a group of evil creatures known as the Tiki Tak Tribe. In this game, a volcano erupts, releasing Tiki Tong and his tikis, who hypnotize the animals living on Donkey Kong Island. The Kalimba tiki is the most seen, considering the fact that he is seen hypnotizing animals and stealing Donkey Kong's bananas with them. When Donkey Kong finds this out, he is furious, but before he can react, Kalimba tiki enters and tries to hypnotize him, but for some reason, the Kongs can't be hypnotized by the tikis. DK knocks the tiki out of his house, bursts his door down, and starts his adventure. Donkey Kong manages to defeat the Tiki Tak Tribe by sealing Tiki Tong back into the volcano by punching the moon hard enough to briefly destabilize its orbit to push Tiki Tong back in. Consequentially, the volcano ends up erupting bananas that presumably were from the banana hoard and the animals hypnotised by the Tikis were saved. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Donkey Kong is the main protagonist Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. He retains his rolling ability from the previous games. In his latest adventure, the Kongs are celebrating Donkey Kong's birthday when suddenly, the Snowmads from the North Sea summon the Ice Dragon to blow away the Kongs so they could claim the island as their own. Eventually, when the Kongs return to their island, they challenge Lord Fredrik to a battle inside a volcano, and he is defeated. Donkey Kong later uses the horn to melt away the snow on Donkey Kong Island. DK's appearance has been updated in this game (due to the Wii U's HD visual), having more detailed fur (his gameplay model's fur also gained detailed texture) and being a lighter shade of brown. Personality Donkey Kong is a typical brave and yet laid-back hero, and highly caring of his friends and Banana Hoard, becoming particularly enraged when his bananas are stolen or threatened in any way or when his friends are harmed. He is sometimes depicted as somewhat dimwitted. In Fortune Street, Toad remarks how Donkey Kong is the brawn and Diddy Kong is the brains, implying Donkey Kong's lack of intelligence. Despite that, he speaks fluent English much like the other Kongs (particularly during the Donkey Kong Country series), but he spoke in broken, third-person English for his few lines in Donkey Kong 64. Despite having a laid-back personality, he can find a way to get in trouble in several games, such as Mario vs Donkey Kong. In the game, he wants to buy a Mini Mario, but after they are sold out, Donkey Kong steals some of them, and Mario had to save them. However most of his appearances in Mario spin-offs, he seems more friendly. In Mario Party 5, he rewards the player with coins and stars, instead of stealing them away like Bowser. Abilities Unlike most characters, who have some kind of special power, Donkey Kong relies mainly on his brute strength to get his way through. In the original Donkey Kong he had a seemingly unlimited supply of Barrels, and could throw them easily. This carried on to the Donkey Kong Country games, where he can pick up and throw Barrels with ease. Also in Donkey Kong Country, he can destroy certain enemies that Diddy Kong cannot hurt with a single jump. In Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, his strength is shown yet again, it makes him so strong that when he claps, a sound-wave is produced. This is his main attack throughout the game. In the ending of Donkey Kong Country Returns, DK is shown to be strong enough to knock the Mushroom World's Moon out of its orbit and into the planet's atmosphere with a single punch. He also appears to either immune or highly resistant to hypnosis since the Kalimba Tiki was unable to hypnotize him when it was easily able to do so to other animals on the island. In Donkey Kong 64, he has a personal weapon, the Coconut Shooter, and has a special ability called Strong Kong which allows him to become invincible and use up more Crystal Coconuts the longer he maintains the form. Donkey Kong is also talented in playing bongos, demonstrated in Donkey Kong 64, where he uses it to solve puzzles and attack surrounding enemies; the ability of playing bongos is also shown in the Donkey Konga games. Though his size and weight may suggest otherwise, DK is deceptively fast and agile. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters Category:Smash combants